


1,839 Miles

by SummerOf1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Hospitals, Human Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Impala Conversations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sick Sam Winchester, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Teen Sam Winchester, Uncle Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOf1996/pseuds/SummerOf1996
Summary: Dean was Four when his baby brother, Sam, was kidnapped from his crib on November 2nd, 1983. Dean was Seventeen when they found him again. Just because Sam was found, doesn't mean he still isn't lost.





	1,839 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like my very first Non-Supernatural AU fic. And the irony of publishing it on November 2nd was not planned at all. I have had the idea in the back of my head before I wrote my other Supernatural fic, but decided to wait and polish this one before I published it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, First key thing: There is NO SUPERNATURAL. When Dean says his family are "hunters" they mean hunting deer, ducks or other wildlife.
> 
> Second: Chuck and his two boys: Gabriel and Castiel Novak live in Lawrence. Chuck is a famous author, but chooses to live in Lawrence for privacy. He is friends with John and Bobby, and his youngest son, Castiel, is dating Dean. 
> 
> Third: Bobby owns his cabin in South Dakota, but lives and works with John as an Auto mechanic in Lawrence. He is Jo's step-dad and Ellen's husband. 
> 
> Lastly, I imagine Dylan Everett as teenage Dean.

 

**Lawrence, Kansas, 1983, 6:30 pm.**

 

 

John Winchester groaned, stepping outside on to the front porch for a quick cigarette. Dinner had been delicious, roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. Honestly, John thought to himself, Mary should have taken up culinary or something. Not even his own mother held a candlestick to his Mary's cooking. The long days work at the shop had taken a toll on him today. John worked as a mechanic and restored old cars as a hobby on the side, while he enjoyed the job and it brought in decent money, they were running low as of recent due to the arrival of a new member of the family. Not that John was complaining, his baby boy, Sammy, was adorable and worth every penny and extra hour of labor needed to ensure he was a fat, giggly, happy baby. 

 

Sitting on the porch swing and taking another drag, John's attention turned from watching the sun set to the front door opening. He smiled as his toddler, Dean, ran into his lap. 

 

"Hey, champ. You didn't tell me about your day." John smirked.  

 

"I helped with Sammy of course, Dad!" Dean grinned. Dean may have only been four, but he had snagged the title of "mommy's best helper" around the house. John and Mary both had assumed Dean would have had some resentment towards the youngest soaking up all of Mary and John's time, but he was oddly compliant and rushed to help Sammy with anything (well, anything that didn't involve changing smelly diapers or gross spit up). John chuckled. "That's good that you help Mommy, Dean. But hey-how about helping Daddy with Baby this weekend?" 

 

Dean gasped. He knew what that meant. Working on Baby, his father's 67' Impala, was a recipe for the best day ever.

 

Whether it was out of fascination or not, Dean had adapted his father's love of cars and tripled it. The boy loved cars more than anything and was proud he could even name some parts of the interior. Dean's method of "helping" John work on cars, was handing tools or holding the flashlight so John could see better. But the best part of helping to fix the cars, was test riding them afterwards around the town. Dean got to sit up front and choose the music to play. The happy toddler nodded, frantically. He was so excited, he had to tell Mommy the news. Rushing back inside, he called out for his mommy, racing upstairs to find her in Sammy's bedroom. 

 

Mary had finished changing Sammy and was in the process of trying to sooth him for bed. 

 

"Mommy! Daddy says we're going to work on a car this weekend!" Dean expressed, loudly and happily. Mary smiled down at her eldest. "Really? That's wonderful, sweetheart. Hey, I'm trying to put Sammy down to sleep, so let's try to be quiet for him, okay?" 

 

"Can I help, Mommy?" Dean asked, his big, green eyes wide with affection as he looked at the wiggle blanket in Mary's arms. To him, Sammy was the best baby ever. He made sure Sammy didn't cry so much by hugging him lots or offering toys to play with. Sometimes, however, Mommy and Daddy had to step in and do something, like change or feed him, which Dean knew he couldn't do, but there were lots of things he could, like show Sammy his car collection or watch Sesame Street on TV. Dean had asked his Dad repeatedly when Sammy could help them work on cars, but all John did was laugh and reply "not for a long while, buddy, when he's your age, probably." Dean had a hard time waiting on that one, but he would show Sammy the ropes to fixing cars. 

 

Mary nodded. "He needs to eat and be read a story and then you need your PJs on and to get in bed." 

 

Dean groaned at the thought of bedtime, but Mary promised him he could choose the book to read to Sam. "Wait, Mommy!" Dean cried, racing to the crib. There, Dean pulled out a teddy bear John and Dean had picked out at the gift shop at the hospital when Sammy was born. It was a bright blue teddy bear with yellow balloons on it's chest. That was Sammy's bear, who Dean proudly named 'Balloon' for Sammy. Sam adored the bear and would snuggle with it at nap time. Mary faked a gasp.

 

"Oh, dear, how could I forget?" She smiled, thanking her oldest as she held the bear to Sammy, who cooed at the soft material. John entered the nursery and Mary frowned at his attire. He had on his coat and boots. She gave him a look. 

 

"Where are you going?" She asked.

 

"Quick poker game down at Skip's Bar." John replied. 

 

Mary held in her comment, but her glare was fierce. She hated gambling and John knew it. John never lost, but he never won more than fifty dollars on a good night. John had picked up the poker gambling more often now that Sam was born. Being a mechanic in small town of Lawrence wasn't exactly a Ritz paycheck, but it never hurt to have more money for groceries or for emergency trips in the middle of the night to the 24 hour pharmacy because they were out of diapers or formula for Sammy. Truth be told, poker money was often their saving grace. Having a baby was expensive and Dean's hand-me-downs or garage sale clothing and toys could only provide so much. 

 

John saw the look on her face. He knew how much she hated the game. She was always afraid John would loose money, or worse, get into a bar fight. Not that it's happened before, but Mary wasn't wrong for assuming. It happened all the time, especially at the washed up place called Skip's. 

 

Dean watched his parents with concern. 

 

"I promise, honey, it's just one game and a few drinks. I'll be home before Dean falls asleep." He winked. 

 

Mary knew in her heart John was telling the truth, but she was always so worried about him. John was working earlier and staying later and he'd had hardly any time for his hobbies, or do anything fun. Perhaps, she thought, he needed a break and this was his only chance. Her frown turned into a sad smile and she shrugged. John chuckled, taking Sammy from her arms momentarily to cuddle with his smallest boy. Baby Sam cooed at the prickly feeling of John's chin and cheek against his soft skin. 

 

"You both be good for mommy." John spoke. 

 

"I always am, Daddy." Dean giggled. "And Sammy's a baby, he never gets in trouble." 

 

"That's because he never finds trouble." John laughed, yanking Dean from the floor from under his arms and swinging him around, causing the small toddler to cry in laughter. Mary rolled her eyes, but smirked at John's childishness before leaving to go downstairs and make a warm bottle for Sammy.

 

* * *

 

**7:45, Skip's Bar.**

 

Skip's Bar had seen better days, that's for sure. John wasn't so old he recalled this place being the "hoppin place" as the dumb teenagers call it, but this was where Mary's father came all the time and where John asked him for permission to marry her. Skip's on the outside looked better than inside, which was a grimy-wallpaper the same color at the polluted lake; a smoke clouded large room with drunks at the bar, locals eating greasy food and smoking at tables, but in the back, were the pool and poker tables that John and Bobby normally were found at. 

 

Just as they were tonight. 

 

"Full house, boys." John smirked, laying down his hand. 

 

Bobby and the rest of the table groaned as John yanked the stack of chips his way. So far, the night had been good to him. Whoever was watching over him tonight knew he needed the funds for a flu shot for Sammy and Dean soon. His total was sixty now, he would push till eighty then call it a night. After all, he promised Dean he'd be coming home soon. Sitting at the table were Bobby, another co-worker named Caleb and a female friend, Ellen. Caleb had finished his two-year degree at the college in Kansas and came to work for John part time only, but stayed after forming a sense of family. Ellen was one of Mary's old friends from way back. She could out-drink John, that's for sure. 

 

This is just what John needed. Not worrying about crabby customers, just enjoying himself around good company. 

 

"Anyone else wanna loose their paychecks to their big, bad boss?" John grinned at Bobby and Caleb. 

 

"If you get shot the next time we're in South Dakota, know you had it comin'." Bobby grumbled. He and John and Caleb made it their ritual to head to the Dakotas for a hunting trip at the end of each summer to early fall. Dean loved going last year and even watched John shoot a buck. John recalled his proud of his Dad he was and enjoyed munching on the deer jerky Bobby gave them before they left. 

 

John belted in a strong laugh, but was cut off when an unfamiliar voice behind him said- 

 

"I'll join." 

 

Turning around John was stunned to see a man he had never seen before. He had hoped to God he hadn't lost track of time and had stayed long enough for the weirdo-s to come out. He wasn't one to judge others by their looks, but the appearance of the strange man had freaked him out. He looked like a thug with his big, leather jacket, paler than normal skin and the white of his eyes were bight yellow, almost appearing to be a form of Jaundice . John hoped to god this guy didn't have a disease or anything he could accidentally give his kids. Ellen gulped and Bobby blinked. 

 

"That is. . ." Yellow eyes continued, "If you need an extra player." 

 

John wasn't afraid of this man by any means, but he got a bad feeling. John didn't like to play with strangers too often. He didn't know which ones were cheating and John played for cash. Not to mention, he had enough already, he wasn't going to jeopardize that. "Oh, no," John shook his head, "I've got to be get going anyway-" 

 

"You sure?" Yellow eyes walked forward, pulling out a wad of cash, all twenties from his pocket. "It'll be just. . . one game." All John could see were oppertunites. He could get Mary a new crock pot, or Dean that racetrack he wanted so badly for Christmas, or finally afford a decent stroller for Sammy. Hell, he could get started on the kid's college funds if he wanted to. John's heart was telling him to walk away now, he'll get more money doing honest work, but his stubborn pride took over. His logical questioning of where yellow-eyes got the money never once entered his brain. That money could have been stolen for all he knew. 

 

John had a winning streak and he saw dollar signs. 

 

"One game." John agreed. "Then I'm heading home." 

 

"Oh? Yellow-eyes asked, softly, but it sounded condescending. "Lemmie' guess: You got some hot date, pal?" John glared, the sinking feeling of agreeing to a game with this sleazeball already prominent on his face. 

 

"He's got a wife and kids, bucko." Caleb snapped, trying to defend his friend, but it only made John close his eyes in anger. Why did the kid have to run his mouth? He'd rather this stranger not know his personal life. Yellow-eyes held up his hands, the wad of cash now in his pocket. "Hey, I'm not judging. Just wanted to get to know the group I'll be playing with for tonight. No harm in that." He smiled, but John didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. 

 

The game was tense and silent. It was as if the five people were in their own little world separate from the loud bar full of old men, some prostitutes and small town college kids. Halfway through, Caleb called it quits, folding in early and resumed giving yellow-eyes dirty looks. The man looked like he hadn't bathed in a week and his clothes were grimy. Bobby and Ellen folded, all that were left were yellow-eyes and John. John had dished just about his whole earnings, as well did Yellow-eyes. The total was well over five hundred dollars-mainly from Yellow eye's contribution. 

 

"Well, ol Johnny, can I call you that?" the slimy man asked. John didn't reply. "Are you ready to fold?" 

 

"Your poker face sucks." John replied. 

 

"But my hand doesn't." Yellow eyes smiled, evilly, laying down Three 3's and two 2's. "Full house." He laughed, going to yank the money away before John cleared his throat, smirking as he laid down an A K Q J and a 10. "Royal flush. I win." John snagged the money off the table. All four of the friends left, congratulating John, none of them noticing yellow-eyes glaring at his back. 

 

* * *

 

 

**8:00 p.m**

 

Mary sat in the rocking chair with baby Sam curled up on her breast while Dean sat in her lap, reading aloud a big story book to Sammy. Sammy was fast asleep now. The warm bottle, the warmth from the stuffed bear and back rub from Dean having done it's job. Mary was anxiously looking at the alarm clock waiting for John to come home as he had promised. Dean was near falling asleep and yawning so often that Mary had to finish the book. Just as Dean had dozed, John entered the home. 

 

Mary glanced up and was ready to scold him when her eyes widened at the huge wad of cash in her husband's hand. John put a finger to his lips as he helped the passed out Dean from her lap into his arms and tucked him gently into bed. Mary had draped the blue baby blanket over Sam and turned on a music box and night light before meeting her husband in the kitchen. 

 

"How much?!" She whispered loudly. 

 

"Five hundred big ones, Mary." John grinned, his eyes crinkling with happiness. "Oh Mary, this Christmas is going to be huge! And we'll have to get Sammy his shots shortly, so we're covered in the long run." 

 

There was one thing Mary had to have her husband admit before carrying on with the celebration. She placed her hand on his heart, starring up into his eyes with her bright green ones. It was too early to see who Sam resembled, but it was obvious Dean took mostly after his mother. They had the same sandy blonde hair, eyes and chin. And the same glance that could make a grown man like John want to melt into a pile of goo 

 

"Promise me. Promise me, that was your last game." John nodded, slowly. He was happy. And if he wanted to play poker, they could do it here. "I promise my love." 

 

Mary smiled, her excitement getting the best of her. There was a lot they could do with this money. Maybe even go on a family vacation to an Amusement Park or stay in South Dakota with Bobby longer than a month. Her and John shared a passionate kiss before placing the money in a milk jug above the fridge. Mary was proud to call herself John Winchester's wife. The man who her father and mother denied her of marrying, who helped her sneak out of her room and into the Impala for them to run away and live the life they wanted to. The man who gave her two beautiful, happy baby boys and now delivered financial security. 

 

"Let's watch that scary movie on tonight. You know, the one based on that Stephen King book." John chuckled. 

 

Mary rolled her eyes. "Cujo?" 

 

"Sure. I'll keep you safe." John hushed in his wife's ear, enjoying the giggle that left her rosy lips. 

 

* * *

 

**10:30 P.m**

 

Dean whimpered as he slowly sat up in his bed. Something didn't feel right, it was still dark outside and he was awake. Or, something had woken him. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep waiting for Daddy to come home while he read Sammy a book about an Elephant named Babar, who was a king of the jungle. Dean thought that was silly, he preferred Lions being kings, but Sammy seemed to like the Elephant, so Dean didn't complain. 

 

No, something was wrong. Dean felt. He didn't know why he felt like he did, he didn't have a nightmare. But the dark room combined with his confusion of being awake was enough to start the water works. He wanted his Mommy. Maybe he could sleep in the big bed his parents had. That seemed safe to him. He raced to his door and opened it. The house was silent and looked different in the dark than when it was bright and sunny; which heightened his fear that a monster might grab him.

 

To get to his parent's room, he first had to pass Sammy's room. Speaking of which, he had to check on his little brother, to make sure he was alright. Opening the nursery door, he was greeted by the moonlight and the small nightlight glowing by his sleeping baby brother. His fear gone the moment he laid eyes on Sammy, Dean raced to the crib and looked around for the latch. If he woke Sammy, he was dead meat, but if he took Sammy with him, then perhaps Mommy and Daddy would let them both lay in bed with them. Mommy and Daddy would watch over them, while Dean watched over Sammy. 

 

"Sammy." Dean whispered, ensuring his little brother was asleep. Thank goodness he was. He grinned, looking around for a blanket to wrap Sammy in while he carried him out of the crib. Frowning when the only blanket he was was bunched up in the back, Dean left to get his own. He had a hard time struggling to rip the blankets from the sheets on his bed and when he was just about through, he heard Sammy giggling. Dean was confused. Sammy was asleep just a second ago. 

 

Maybe Mommy or Daddy went to check on him? He thought. _He could help!_ He was the best helper for Sammy after all. 

 

Walking back to the nursery, Dean froze. 

 

That wasn't his Mommy or Daddy standing above Sammy's crib, holding his little brother! The little boy hadn't the courage to yell out to whoever was in the room, but fear struck the little boy's heart as the unknown person turned around, his piercing yellow-eyes glaring at Dean. That sent the curly blonde screaming bloody murder. **"MOMMY! DADDY!"** He cried, tears racing down his cheeks as he entered Parent's room. Mary shot out of bed while John sat up slowly, rubbing his face. 

 

"Honey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mary asked, turning on her light. Mary Winchester was ready to battle any nightmare her son had endured, but reality would be what killed her. 

 

"THERE'S A SCARY MAN IN SAMMY'S ROOM!" Dean cried out. Upon hearing that, John leaped out of bed, grabbing a small pistol he kept in the bedside drawer, while Mary picked up her eldest and raced behind her husband. Dean had been right, there was a man in Sammy's room. He was sitting outside the open window with Sammy crying in his arms. He turned to John, smirked and threw a lit lighter into the room. It landed on the crib mattress, instantly engulfing the nursery in flames.

 

"Mary! Take Dean and get outside!" He commanded. "Run!"

 

Dean had never heard his mother scream so loud as she watched John race through the room, bypass the flaming crib and jumped out the window, falling from the roof to chase after the yellow-eyed man. 

 

Time had been both a blur and abrupt afterwards. All Dean could do was cling to his mother as Mary sat outside the Impala, crying as Sammy's room went up in flames. Sometime later, someone had called 911 and police officers and the firemen arrived. Neighbors had come out from their homes to witness the state of the two Winchester's and a female neighbor Dean hadn't known too well sat next to Mary, trying to get her to talk through her hysteric sobs to an officer. All Mary could tell was what she knew. "Man. . . has my baby. . . my husband ran after him. . .  he has my baby!" Dean clutched tightly to his mother's white nightgown.  

 

How long they sat outside the Impala was unknown to Dean, but he knew one thing. A bad man had Sammy. His Sammy was gone.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, a comment and pie for Dean.


End file.
